1. Technical Field
The following description relates to one or more print control techniques in which print data based on at least two kinds of file formats can be printed and print data based on a file format can be converted into print data based on a different file format.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, there has predominated as a print control device configured to control a printer, one configured to generate a vector-format intermediate file referred to as an EMF (Enhanced Meta File) (hereinafter, such an intermediate file will be referred to as an EMF file) on the basis of text data created through an application. The print control device which utilizes the EMF file performs a printing operation using a PDL (Page Description Language) data file, into which the EMF file is converted, conforming to various sorts of printers.
In addition, recently, there comes into use, a print control device that can handle an intermediate file described in a markup language such as an XML (Extensible Markup Language) (hereinafter, such an intermediate file will be referred to as an XML file), as well as can generate the EMF file.
Most of print control devices that utilize the XML file is provided with a function of converting the EMF file into the XML file. Currently, most of applications meet the print control devices which utilize the EMF file. Meanwhile, the print control device, which utilizes the XML file, is configured to conform to the application handling the EMF file with the function of converting the EMF file into the XML file.
Further, printer drivers to be installed into a print control device includes a printer driver configured to display a warning screen image under a predetermined condition and induce a user to judge whether to continue printing. For example, Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. HEI 11-203089 (hereinafter referred to as '089 Publication) discloses a printer driver configured to set a threshold of a total number of printed papers or file size, display a warning message when a total number of printed papers or file size in a print job to be executed exceeds the threshold, and induce the user to judge whether to continue a printing operation. Thereby, unnecessary printing can be avoided.